Out of Control
by Hello978
Summary: Superboy goes to stop Poison Ivy. However, this turns out to be a trap when Superboy is exposed to sex pollen and Tim arrives to help, will it result in consequences that will affect them?


Superboy was relaxing in the living room when his communicator beeped. It was Tim. Superboy's heart raced when he saw who it was. He had a secret gay crush on Tim recently. Recently, even seeing Tim in his tight, hot costume caused a stirring in Superboy's crotch that made his jeans tighter than it should be. Tim's muscular frame, wide shoulders, narrow waist and his obvious bulge had got him staring many times and he hoped that no one had caught him. He steeled himself and answered the call anyway.

"Poison Ivy is in town, Supes. Go and stop her! I can't really help you right now, have something on! Sorry! Beep…Beep…" Superboy blinked, still trying to process what Tim had babbled so quickly. Tim wanted him to stop Poison Ivy… alone. He had not ever faced her in person before. But from what his teammates had to say for her, she was cunning and annoying. She had mind-control pheromones and other objects that could easily numb your senses. He had to be careful.

He found Poison Ivy in a dark room in some apartment using his x-ray vision. He thought about calling for backup, but he figured that he should be able to take down a mere woman easily. After all, Poison Ivy was just a human-plant thing with some level of combat skill. He tried to approach Poison Ivy from behind but suddenly, bright lights were suddenly shone into his eyes and he was momentarily disoriented, losing his sense of direction. When he dared to open his eyes, he found Poison Ivy standing in front of him. She did a French kiss aimed at him and he realized that she was trying to control him using his pheromones. Desperately, Superboy tried to hold his breath and retreat but it was too late. While he had been blinded, he had already inhaled a large dose of her sex pollen, as Superboy was about to find out. Poison Ivy then made her escape by scattering a thick wall of coloured spores, which provided her an opportunity to sneak away.

Superboy was waiting for Tim to arrive. He was feeling… weird. He was sweating profusely and his damp tight t-shirt was sticking to his developed musculature, showing off his developed body. He was also sporting quite a rigid staff, the sex pollen having rendered his mind blurry and unable to think straight. It had tuned his mind to the sex channel and all he was thinking about was what he wanted to do the person he wanted for so long. The person in question arrived a second later bursting through the apartment door in his costume. His tight shirt showed off his muscular arms and tight abdomen. His tight black leggings accentuated his calves and most importantly, his bulge. Tim noticed Superboy's disheveled state.

"Hey... I got caught up just now. Er, are you okay…? You look tired. Where's Poison Ivy- Oomph!" His sentence was cut off when Superboy suddenly pounced. He pinned the smaller boy to the ground and he looked at him with a sort of lust that could only be due to the effects of sex pollen. Tim's eyes widened at the realization and he knew that people could not really think straight when they were exposed to it. He glanced at Superboy above him. He didn't want to admit it, but the boy was quite handsome. After all, he was the clone of the most perfect male creature on Earth. Superboy was very well-built and the tight shirt showed off his body well.

Superboy was in a state of arousal. He was trying hard not to strip the boy below him and fuck him until he could not walk for weeks. He wanted Tim. He took a second to admire the lean, toned physique of the red-clad boy below him and leaned down to kiss him, at the same time grinding his crotch against his. The thin fabric of his tights did nothing to prevent Tim from getting an erection. He could clearly feel Kon's fully hard member through his tights and Kon's jeans. Tim snapped back to reality and tried to push Superboy away, but Superboy latched onto his lower lip, eliciting a moan from the younger boy.

Both of them were breathless now. Tim needed to get away from Superboy, or it would result in horrible consequences. He did not want to do something that both of them will regret. He got up shakily and attempted to run away, but Superboy held him in place with his telekinesis. He walked calmly and confidently over to the paralyzed boy, and leaned in to kiss him again. Tim tried to resist at first, but Superboy's dexterous fingers found his nipple through the tight clothing and gave it a twist. Tim cried out in pain and pleasure, and Superboy took this time to gain entrance into his mouth. Superboy looked into Tim's eyes through the cowl and felt a sense of guilt. However, the sex pollen overrode his thoughts and maximized his pleasure. Tim, on the other hand, could not resist for long. He leaned back into the kiss and their tongues wrestled each other's for dominance. Superboy eventually broke the kiss, both panting heavily the second time that night.

Superboy now pinned Tim down onto the hard ground using his weight and strength. Tim struggled, but it was in vain. "C'mon Supes, don't do this! It's me, Tim!" Superboy's eyes were clouded with lust. He barely heard the boy. He grabbed hold of Tim's costume and ripped it off his body. The Kevlar layer was thrown aside to reveal abs flexing and a hard chest. The sight of Tim's hot, muscled body made Superboy harder. His erection was straining to break free of his tight jeans, just as Tim's was trying to escape its Kevlar prison. Superboy's fingers now twisted Tim's nipple, causing Tim to let out low moans of pleasure. Tim was now panting heavily with the attention to his oversensitive chest. His body was arching to feel Kon's fingers touching him. Superboy was getting addicted to Tim's taste of sweat and scent.

Tim was still struggling, but not as strong as before. His arousal and state of mind made his strength fade away, and he was losing control over his body. His sculpted torso was now covered in a thin layer of sweat and his chest was covered in bruises from Superboy's administrations. Superboy now moved down to Tim's lower regions, pausing to rub and feel Tim's tight abs and hug his narrow waist. Tim moaned loudly. He unlatched the utility belt and flung it away. He stared at the prominent bulge in Tim's leggings and gave it an experimental squeeze. Tim cried out at the sensations shooting throughout his body at the contact of his sensitive organ. Superboy then bent down to engulf Tim's penis in his mouth. He knew how hard the boy was, tonguing the shaft through the thin tights. He sucked on Tim's penis head, feeling a slight dampness soak the fabric which had nothing to do with Superboy's saliva. He was intoxicated by the taste of Tim's precum which tasted salty and slightly bitter. Tim was groaning now and bucking his hips erratically into Kon's mouth, desperate for the touch.

Superboy now rose up, a string of saliva still hanging between his mouth and Tim's crotch. A small whimper escaped Tim's lips at the loss of contact. Superboy reached out and gently lifted Tim's cowl away. His breath was inwardly taken away at the sight. Tim's baby blue eyes were staring at him, hazy with lust and arousal. His eyelids were damp, having closed his eyes just now. He looked like he was about to cry. His hair was also damp and tousled. He looked so weak and vulnerable that Kon wanted to break him further.

Kon started to take off Tim's tights, lifting them of the sweaty, muscular thighs. He threw them aside unceremoniously and they dropped in a messy, elastic black pool a distance away. Tim was only wearing tight white boxer briefs and his precum has already made a damp patch on the underwear. His irriated arousal was straining to rip free of its tight confines. The boxer briefs could hardly contain the throbbing bulge. Tim's struggling had stopped, but now he knew what Superboy wanted, the struggling resumed, but not with as much conviction as before. He then stripped the boy of the tight underwear. His erection bobbed free, so hard that it touched his toned abdomen, smearing precum all over his belly. The head was red and very irritated from the teasing and stimulation it had received just now. A bead of precum gathered at the tip and was threatening to overflow. Superboy leaned down and licked the drop away, kissing the tip of the penis. Tim moaned and rocked gently into Superboy's mouth, needing the touch.

Using his telekinesis, Kon lifted Tim up and turned him so that he was facing the wall. He then proceeded to take off his own shirt, jeans and boxer briefs. His erection was huge and he sighed when the cool night air hit his erection. He positioned his cock at Tim's opening and slowly thrust in. Tim was a virgin and he was not used to something being inside of him and the pain that were threatening to make his tears flow. He clenched tight and Superboy put in more effort in trying to penetrate Tim. He finally succeded in gaining access to Tim's entrance and he plunged in at one go, Tim howled in pain as Superboy's rod impaled him. Tears were now streaming down his face at the humiliation and the relentless pain shooting up his spine. He thought he was going to black out when the pain gradually ebbed and pleasure took its place. Kon was moving in and out, grunting with every thrust. Every thrust caused his rod to hit Tim's prostate and Tim saw white as his prostate was abused.

Finally, with a grunt, Tim came, thrusting his hips forward, spraying his load all over the wall. His muscles tensed and tightened as he came, squeezing Superboy's rod and causing him to release his load as well. His cum splashed deep inside Tim and Tim's blue eyes were shut tightly when he felt Superboy's release.

Superboy and Tim both went lax after the strong orgasm. Tim had blacked out, the pleasure overriding his senses and proving too much for the young boy. Superboy now snapped out of his sexual trance, snapping to reality. The guilt of what he had just subconsciously done to his best friend washed over him and paralyzed him. He really did not know what to do or how to face him in future. He really should have been more careful.


End file.
